old_townfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
OldTown: Weekend
OldTown: Weekend to seria mini-konwentów organizowanych przez organizatorów OldTown, odbywających się w ciągu roku. Imprezy te wspomagają główną edycję oferując zasmakowanie klimatu OldTownu poza OldTownem! Taka outcepcja. Na OldTown: Weekend można przede wszystkim wziąć udział w larpach i konkursach, spróbować typowych post-apokaliptycznych sportów (takich jak Jugger, Rzut kapslem czy Flunky Ball), a także zobaczyć choćby ułamek klimatu głównego konwentu OldTown odbywającego się latem. Jeśli konwent OldTown kogoś przeraża, albo nie wie, czego się spodziewać, to powinien przyjechać na OldTown: Weekend, które z reguły są dużo tańsze od głównej edycji, lub nawet bezpłatne. Jeśli jesteś stałym bywalcem OldTown, to OldTown: Weekend jest idealnym miejscem do spotkania się ze starymi znajomymi i przynajmniej chwilowy powrót do post-apokaliptycznego świata, którego zawsze mało. OldTown: Weekend - Nuclear Winter (listopad 2013) Relacja Mikiela thumb|220pxthumb|220px|Plakaty OTW - Nuclear Winter Dnia 22 listopada 2113 roku strudzeni wędrowcy znów zaczęli schodzić się w dobrze sobie znane miejsce. Grupa zdesperowanych ludzi, liczących na ciepły posiłek oraz rozmowy w przyjaznej atmosferze, przybyła ze wszystkich stron Polski. Swąd gotowanego psa i innych dóbr skutecznie wskazywał im drogę do celu. Gdy już minęli ostatni zakręt, ich oczom ukazywał się widok radosny: beczka pełna ciepła, garniec wypełniony jadłem oraz grupa wcześniej przybyłych ludzi, z ożywieniem rozprawiających o życiu w świecie po zagładzie. Wśród nich krążyli równie radośni obywatele miasta. Każdy był czymś zajęty - jedni budowali bar, inni biegali we wszystkie strony w sobie tylko znanym celu. Jeszcze inni docieplali budynek, który już za kilka godzin miał tętnić życiem. Dwójka ludzi taszczyła generator prądu do budynku nieopodal, skąd po kilku minutach dał się słyszeć kojący dźwięk równo pracującego silnika. Zapach spalin przywodził na myśl stare czasy; czasy, gdy ta okolica była pełna życia. Ci, którzy już znaleźli sobie przytulny kąt, nie mieli zbyt wiele czasu na pogawędki. Co chwilę witali się z nowo przybyłymi lub też tymi, którzy dopiero co wypełzli z czeluści jeszcze nieoświetlonego baru. Do wieczora przybyło około czterdziestu pięciu uczestników. W barze było cieplutko dzięki niewielkiemu piecykowi, umiejscowionemu obok wejścia. Oczywiście zadbali o to także sami uczestnicy, ogrzewając się nawzajem gorącymi tekstami, jak również częstując wszystkich wokoło magicznymi napitkami. Swoją drogą nieczęsty jest widok płomieni wesoło skaczących sobie ponad kominem, którym w teorii powinien wylatywać tylko dym. Jednak nie dziwiło to nikogo zważywszy na fakt iż piecyk bardzo szybko nabrał wściekle czerwonej barwy. Podobno na pustkowiach brak kultury, bzdura wierutna i tyle! Kulturalnie można było zasiąść do stolika i oddać się leniwemu sączeniu piwka. Lub też można było i wody ognistej zakosztować jeśli naszła nas taka ochota. Jednak najważniejszymi momentami było ciepłe jedzenie. Tak! Ono też tam było. Podobno kilka godzin wcześniej biegało sobie radośnie poszczekując, ale kto by tam zwracał uwagę na takie szczegóły. W międzyczasie, jeszcze przed wieczornymi kontemplacjami, można było spróbować swoich sił w Rzucie kapslem. Chętnych było wielu, niestety zwyciężyć mógł tylko najlepszy lub - jak ludzie szeptają - ten, kto miał układy. Zwycięzcą okazał się nikt inny, a znany chyba w całej spalonej słońcem Polsce człowiek o skromnej ksywie. Mały odstawił konkurencję o kilka dobrych rzutów. Podobno miał ameliniowe kapsle i to zaważyło na wyniku, jednak nikt tego nie potwierdził. Inną grą, w której można było się zmierzyć było sławetne Flunky Ball. Co prawda gra ta wymaga pracy zespołowej, jednak nie brak w niej miejsca na solowe występy piruetowe co żwawszych osobników. Można też, biorąc przykład z wcześniej już wspomnianego Małeg, polec na środku podłogi i dalej dobrze się bawić. Do momentu, aż uświadomimy sobie, że to nie o to chodzi. Szybkie zwroty akcji, przełyki poruszające się z prędkością światła, spocone ciała i wszechobecny gwar - tak w skrócie solidnym wygląda ta epicka gra. Zwycięzcami zostali ORGowie (Wilku, Prezes i Łopata). W końcu wygrywają najrówniejsi, nieprawdaż? Jeszcze wam nie dość? Dobrze więc. Ku uciesze gawiedzi zdołano wygospodarować kilka chwil na szkółkę Juggera. Nie brakowało podczas niej klasycznych poślizgów, ciepłych słów i równie przyjacielskich ciosów otulinami. Wszystko bezpiecznie i pod kontrolą. Jak zawsze zresztą podczas Juggerowych rozgrywek. W niedzielę, gdy już wszyscy powstali ze swoich legowisk, nastał czas pożegnania. Niestety, czas spędzony w doborowym towarzystwie mija niepokojąco szybko. Jeszcze wczoraj byliśmy ocalałymi, a już dziś trzeba wracać do teraźniejszości. Mnie boli to tak samo jak was, ale nie martwcie się, OldTown jeszcze nieraz was ugości. Jeśli tylko zechcecie przybyć na kolejne edycje, te mniejsze i większe. Znajomości zawarte na pustkowiach przetrwają wieki. Raz poznanego człowieka ciężko wyrzucić z głowy, szczególnie, jeśli ten człowiek dzielił z nami trudy życia pośrodku niczego. Na wspomnienie zasługuje jeszcze jedna inicjatywa organizatorów. Materace, podobno pożyczone od wujka siostry jego szwagra. Jednak jak wiemy, w dzisiejszych czasach szabrowanie jest na porządku dziennym, tak więc nie zdziwcie się jeśli pojedziecie do pięciogwiazdkowego hotelu, a tam będą stały gołe ramy łóżek bez wypełnienia. Podczas OTW - Nuclear Winter odbył się larp "Zimne Kakao, czyli Gdzie Jest Kowalski?". OldTown: Weekend - Bergówka Edition (Maj 2014) Impreza odbyła się w dniach 1-3 maja 2014 roku. Podczas tego OT: Weekendu odbył się larp "Press Any Key". ot-weekend-bergowka.jpg plakat berg_small.png Kategoria:Edycje OldTown